Complejo Electra
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: Resumen: Complejo Electra; atracción afectiva de la niña en la figura del padre. La contrapartida femenina del complejo de Edipo. Parejas: HarryxFEM! Tom Riddle, posiblemente HarryxHarem.
1. Chapter 1 Merope Gaunt

**Como el nombre dice, pensé en hacer una versión del Complejo de Electra (la contrapartida femenina del complejo de Edipo) esta vez cambiando los papeles. Fem Tom enamorada de su apuesto padrastro (que ella no lo sabe) e inalcanzable amor **peleando contra su madre **por su ****atención. También estoy considerando en poner a otros personajes fem y que tenga un enamoramiento hacia Harry por si tienen algún personaje en particular que deseen agregar, sera bien recibido. **

****por favor... Disfruten! ;3****

* * *

Merope Riddle Gaunt vagaba por las frías calles de Londres, su marido la había dejado y ella temía morir antes de que naciera su hijo. Necesitaba dinero y un hogar rápidamente o sino morirían ella y su bebé aun no nacido.

Frotando su vientre con cariño, la desgarbada mujer se dirigió al callejón Knockturn con la intención de vender lo único que le quedaba de valor. Su guardapelo de Salazar. Lo único que le seguía uniendo con su familia, lo único que le quedaba de su madre, lo único que le podría heredar a su hija o nietas alguna vez en la vida…

_Pero si no lo vendes no tendrás a quien dárselo_.

La voz de su subconsciente la volvió a la realidad, era cierto, su fututo hijo o hija necesitaba el dinero.

Apretó con fuerza el medallón que colgaba en su cuello. Ya había tomado una decisión. Lo vendería por su bebe.

Pero antes de poder dar un paso más en el sombrío callejón sintió como de pronto perdía fuerzas, sabía que caería sin miramientos al concreto que cubría el piso y se preparó mentalmente para ello, cubrió su vientre aun plano, tratando de evitarle la peor parte de la caída.

Cerro los ojos, esperando sentir el impacto de la caída… el cual, extrañamente, nunca llego.

Lentamente empezó abrir los ojos, preguntándose ¿por qué no en vez de sentir dolor de la caída o lo frio del piso sentía una confortante calidez y seguridad que la volvía y que no había sentido desde que Tom se había ido? Así pues, con curiosidad, abrió sus ojos solo para toparse con unas brillantes esmeraldas. La pura sangre sintió contener su aliento ante el dios griego que se hallaba cargándola en abrazos.

_¿Desde cuándo existía un hombre tan hermoso o acaso será un ángel? _Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Podía sentir su cuerpo musculoso tensarse mientras que la cargaba como si fuera una princesa, situación que la hizo sonrojar, sus pómulos altos y su muy agraciado rostro parecía afligido mientras la veía y sus penetrantes y seductores ojos esmeraldas solo reflejaban preocupación. Merope solo pudo bajar el rostro avergonzada ante su belleza. Nunca antes alguien la había visto de esa forma, nunca.

"Está bien señorita?" le pregunto con voz ronca y sensual, causando que la Gaunt se estremeciera _Este hombre era el pecado en carne y hueso _pensaba tratando de no embriagarse por el seductor aroma que despedía el desconocido. Ella movió sus labios, tratándole de dar una respuesta, pero se sorprendió que ningún sonido saliera de ellos y que solo sintiera como la oscuridad la engullía completamente.

Sin ser consiente que esa persona cambiaría su vida…

No supo cuándo o como, pero cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontraba en una hermosa habitación depositada en una calidad cama. _Habré muerto_ se preguntaba ella. Ya que dudaba que un hombre como el que la había salvado de su caída se hubiera molestado tanto por alguien que era una completa desconocida como ella. Eso ella lo sabía muy bien, desde que su marido se fue, ella no lograba salir adelante sola, no tenía estudios ni oficio no sabía hacer nada más que las pocas habilidades que había adquirido cuando estaba casada , las cuales no eran muchas ni las suficientes como para ganarse la vida con ellas. Nadie la quería ni como criada.

Ni siquiera podía conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero de limosnera. Si, su padre tenía razón, era una inútil buena para nada que podía darle nada bueno a nadie.

Ella sabía no era hermosa ni especialmente brillante ni talentosa en muchas cosas. No podía hacer que nadie la amara de verdad, incluso llego a dudar que su bebe llegara amarla o a preocuparse por ella, y tal vez sea que por eso ella disfruto y amo los segundos en los que ese hombre misterioso la vio con tanta preocupación. Sin tan solo pudiera ser digna de si presencia…

"Es bueno ver que ya te encuentras despierta!" dijo una alegre voz que la hizo volver a estremecer. Rápidamente trato de reincorporarse de nuevo, para ser detenida por unas fuertes manos que la volvían a poner en su posición de acostada suavemente. "Sera mejor que no se fuerce mucho, en tu estado es peligroso tanta para usted como su bebe" le advierto suavemente "el sanador me dijo que posiblemente te encuentres muy agotada por lo que no te preocupes por nada y solo descansa de acuerdo, yo me hare cargo de usted y de todo" Merope sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de agua. "No supe si tendrías hambre por lo que solo te traje un poco de pan y té" eso fue la última gota para que ella rompiera en llanto.

Nunca nadie le había tratado con tanta amabilidad, bueno, no por su propia voluntad al menos. Su Tom se lo había demostrado, pero cuando le quito el encanto de la poción amor que le había dado… solo la había visto con tanto asco, horror y odio antes de irse provocando que ella se sintiera tan… rota y sola.

Pero ahora un desconocido (y uno muy atractivo, si se le permitía añadir) llegaba y la trataba con tanto cariño y preocupación que le hacía asentir que merecía ser amada y protegida. Que no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿Por qué estas siendo esto?" cuando él puso su mirada en ella con confusión, ella agrego "quiero decir; ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué me ayudas cuando nadie más lo ha hecho? Ni siquiera me conoces, no es como si tuvieras algún tipo de obligación conmigo al menos… entonces, ¿Por qué?"

La pregunta salió de sus labios mientras que continuaban sus sollozos, su misterioso benefactor se quedó callado al momento que continuaba observándola. Merope quería levantar su mirada y poder verlo a los ojos, pero temía que al hacerlo solo viera asco o quizás lastima esos ojos esmeralda. Y por una extraña razón, ella quería más que eso.

"Porque creo que mereces algo más que de lo que has estado viviendo" contesto suavemente, poniendo sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de ella, para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. "Usted y su bebe merecen algo mejor y yo quiero dárselos, por favor déjame ayudarte" le pidió y Merope solo voltio a verlo sin entender, él había acercado un poco y la vía de una forma que ella no sabía cómo definir "Me identifico contigo, se lo que se siente vivir siendo privado de muchas cosas que pueden llegar hacer básicas para otras personas y puede ver en tu ojos que hemos experimentado el mismo dolor" murmuro eso ultimo quitando su mano de su barbilla y apartándose un poco. Díganle mujer débil e ingenua, pero ella no pudo negarse ante la idea de tener semejante hombre cuidando de ella y de su hijo de que incluso pudiese enamorarse de ella. Así pues, acepto.

Fue ahí cuando ella comenzó a tener una nueva vida y sin saberlo cambiaría el futuro.

Al día siguiente, fue que se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado ni él a ella tampoco y no fue hasta la hora de la comida que supo que el hombre que la había tomado bajo su protección se llamaba Harrison Le Fay, ultima descendiente de la gran bruja Morgana. Uno de los hombres más codiciados del mundo mágica por su buena apariencia y basta fortuna. Fortuna que no había tenido ningún reparo en utilizar en ella y en sus necesidades.

Su apuesto guardián se había encargado de ella y de su embarazo como también la dejaría quedarse con él el tiempo que ella quisiese. Nunca la forzó a darle una explicación ni a decirle donde estaba el padre de su bebe o el porque les había abandonado así sin más. Le pago sus visitas a San Mungo e incluso tomo las molestias de acompañarla y a pesar de que nunca había dicho que ese bebe era suyo tampoco corrigió a las personas que le decían; "Su esposa esta en excelentes condiciones" o "Su bebe se encuentra en óptimas condiciones señor"

Cosa que a ella le emociono, pensando que tal vez si sentía algo más por ella que simple lastima.

No fue hasta dos meses después (cuando ella cumplió los cuatro meses de embarazo) de haberse instalado en la mansión Le Fay que le contó toda la verdad. Su enamoramiento no correspondido, el maltrato de su familia, la poción de amor que le había dado a Tom, como le había dado el antídoto teniendo la esperanza de que le hubiese llegado a amar en ese periodo de tiempo. Ella había esperado que Harrison la viera asqueado por su enamoramiento hacia un muggle mas no fue así. Fue muy compresible e incluso le explico el por qué Tom no la había amado como ella esperaba.

También fue en ese día que descubrió que estaba a punto de dar a luz a una niña.

Harrison parecía sorprendido pero aun así le había felicitado dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Si ella hubiese muerto en ese instante, lo hubiera hecho con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Su amado Harrison le ayudo a equipar unas de las habitaciones con artículos para bebes y la acompaño comprar todo, incluso los vestidos.

Y cinco meses después, en su primer año celebrando el año nuevo con Harrison, su hija decidió nacer.

Había decido llamar a su hija Thea Lily Gaunt (prontamente Le Fay).

Harrison le había dicho una vez que le gustaba el nombre de Thea y Lily había sido el nombre su madre, su hija debía tener el nombre de su abuela y uno que su futuro padre aprobase. Ya que ella se casaría con su Harrison (o Harry como le pidió que le llamase) debido a que era de ella y de nadie mas. Nadie se lo quitaría.

Ni siquiera su hija.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**En el próximo cap. viene desde el punto de vista de Harry y tal vez un poco mas detallado en algunas partes. Nota: Harry no esta enamorada de Merope, si la quiere pero no la amaba. Creo que solo aceptara estar con ella para no hacerle más daño del que le han hecho y poder mantener vigilado la versión femenina de Tom Riddle.**


	2. Chapter 2 Harry La Fey?

**Buenoooo... mejor tarde que nunca! ¿No creen? (sonido de grillos de fondo) Si, ya se, me tarde. Pero! estoy trabajando con La Rosa con Espinas, Complejo Edipo, Mi Amada Profesora entre otras que espero tener las pronto en esta semana! por el momento disfrunte de este capitulo!**

* * *

Cuando Harry había despertado en el Londres mágico en el año de 1919 casi le dio un infarto. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado o él porque estaba ahí. Entonces intento hacer memoria…

Ya que lo último de lograba recordar era que se hallaba en la terciaba celebración del fin de la guerra y de la muerte del señor Oscuro, y como de costumbre se hizo un homenaje a los caído en batalla, de ahí a los héroes de la Orden del Fénix que aún quedaban con vida y por último, pero no menos importante, se hizo un homenaje a Harry. Homenaje del cual no estaba muy interesado, pero a Ginny parecía divertirle. Y como era de esperarse de cualquier otra celebración después de una guerra la depresión se hizo presente después de la fiesta.

Harry se había despedido de Ginny, su actual novia, y (tal vez) futura esposa. Cuando él la dejo a las puertas de su casa, de ahí vago un poco por la zona hasta que decidió irse a realizar una visita a las tumbas de sus padres.

Paso casi dos horas en el cementerio donde yacían sus padres hasta que decidiera retirarse e ir a su casa. La soledad era abrumadora y su departamento, aunque pequeño y acogedor, no hacía mucho para reconfortarlo. Final no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo y termino por retirarse e ir a Grimmauld Place.

Como no tenía mucho que hacer, decidió clasificar y ordenar los artefactos, reliquias, joyas, libros y demás, que estuviera roto o maldecido para después ver si se quedaba o lo mandaba a arreglar o se desasía de él. No era una tarea muy divertida, pero si emocionante donde estuvo varias veces a punto de perder la cabeza (o un ojo). Siguió su camino por los fríos pasillos del hogar de su padrino hasta que se encontró con extraño espejo, de aspecto antiguo, en donde, según sabia, había sido la recamara de la antigua señora Black.

Sirius le había dicho, antes de su quinto año, que Walburga Black era una bruja muy fiel a la magia oscura y que realizaba varios hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones a lo largo de su vida solo para pasar el tiempo; sobre todo cuando su esposo murió. Sirius sabía que después que su padre murió Walburga dio rienda suelta a su famosa locura Black. Locura que no se molestó en disimular. Varias veces se había encerrado en su dormitorio y no había salido durante días haciendo Merlín sabe que cosas, y por ese motivo Sirius había restringido la estrada a ese cuarto. No quería ser el culpable de que alguien sufriera o fuera víctima de alguna maldición.

Pero Sirius ya no estaba, y Harry siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre que habría ahí dentro… una vez no le hace daño nadie… ¿verdad?

Seria rápido, se dijo, solo abriría la puerta, examinaría el lugar y luego se iría. Era plan sencillo sin posibilidades de que algo saliera mal.

Entonces algo salió mal. Y los ojos de Harry se abrieron lo doble de su tamaño ante el recuerdo.

Harry ni siquiera sabía porque se sorprendía. Era de esperarse con su suerte siendo parte de él en todo momento.

Recordaba que, al querer salir rápidamente, había terminado enredándose los pies con la vieja alfombra que adornaba el cuarto, haciéndolo caer y al caer termino rompiendo un espejo. Cuando el espejo se hizo añicos, y los restos se habían quedados esparcidos en el suelo, una enorme luz lo cegó y…

¡Termino despertando en el callejón Knockturn, demonios!

Sin dinero o ropa que pudiera usar y volviendo a estar solo. Se maldijo a sí mismo en todo momento después de verificar que sitio se encontraba, su mente trabajo tan rápido que no podía pensar correctamente. Y no sabiendo que hacer, término optando por ir a Gringotts con la esperanza de poder tener, aunque sea, una pequeña parte de la herencia de Peverell como mínimo para solventar sus gastos hasta pudiera resolver como volver a su tiempo.

¡Pero la suerte Potter volvió a mostrar su narizota! Ya que cuando Harry solicito una prueba a herencia no solo salió la Peverell, sino en vez la Le Fay! A los duendes casi se le salieron los ojos ante los resultados y voltearon a verlo como si nunca hubieran visto a otro mago antes. Incómodo? No cabía duda.

Aun cuando la situación fuera incomoda y extraña, no impidió que ciertas personas se enteraran de su presencia. Algunos magos periodistas y personas del ministerio que se encontraban Gringotts, por diferentes razón, alcanzaron a oír la gran noticia y se le quedaron viendo con ojos evaluadores o murmurando entre ellos.

Aumentando aún más la molestia del joven hombres de ojos esmeralda.

Harry uso toda su capacidad de auto control, para calmarse, y no estallar con enojo hacia los duendes de Gringotts que, en su mayoría los más jóvenes, seguían viéndolo como si fuera algún animal extinto que merecía ser guardado en algún zoológico para el entretenimiento de miles de millones de magos y brujas de la época.

Con sonrisas fingidas y cortesía (en su mayoría falsa) siguió al duende encargado de las bóvedas de confianza que almacenaban la fortuna Le Fay mientras que era abordado por un sinfín de magos políticos y pura sangre que trataban de hacerle conversación en el transcurso de camino.

Los periodistas se quedaron al margen, uno que otro iba y venía hacerle preguntas que trataba de no contestar, pero mantenían el oído agudo a cada palabra que saliera de su boca.

Al menos eso seguía igual.

Cuando termino sus asuntos de Gringotts tuvo que ir a buscar donde se quedaría a pasar la noche.

Obviamente el caldero chorreante fue única opción, más bien era el único lugar cercano que conocía que sabía que aún existía. O al menos esperaba que existiera.

**::::**

**:::::**

Gracias a merlín. El Caldero Chorreante si existía, y contaba con varias habitaciones vacías cuando Harry lo encontró, al final de haber estado casi dos horas perdido.

Harry, en su primera semana de residencia en los años 20, decidió quedarse en su habitación hasta que supiera que hacer.

En ese transcurso de tiempo los rumores junto con el profeta se encargaron de dispersar su condición de heredero Le Fay y de su estadía en la Londres mágica y, por consiguiente, le llovieron invitaciones a un sinfín de fiestas, donde se espera su asistencia con gran entusiasmo. Sobre todo de las jóvenes brujas pura sangre casaderas que se hallaban en la lista de invitados o eran hijas de los anfitriones. En las cuales se negó a ir. Valoraba demasiado su integridad (tanto moral como física) como para arriesgarla estando a la intemperie con un montón de brujas locas y, posiblemente, hormonales.

El ahora Lord Le Fay se volvió conocido como un antisocial, amargado, poco hombre y quien sabe que más por las jóvenes brujas despechadas, que comenzaron a lanzarle calumnias ante su falta de interés en ellas, y con las madres estas en un inútil intento de vengarse del joven mago.

No era que este le importara, es decir, no era como si fuera a quedar por ahí mucho tiempo.

**::::**

**:::::**

Sin más bailes a los cuales asistir (después de rechazarlos debidamente) Harry al fin pudo dedicarse a lo que consideraba verdaderamente importante.

Descubrir cómo demonios termino en los años 20 y como volver a su tiempo. Sabía que ese estúpido espejo tenía algo que ver. Solo necesitaba saber qué tipo de espejo era, los hechizos o maldiciones que tenía y como llego a parar a manos de Walburga.

Desgraciadamente pasaba el tiempo y nada. Walburga aún no debía de haber nacido, o cuando mucho una bebé, por lo que no podía (más bien no veía motivo) para acercarse a los Black. Pero eso no ayudaba a su situación actual que comenzaba a volverse desesperada.

Tal fue la desesperación que comenzaba a crecer en el interior de Harry que, muy a su pesar, no tuvo más remedio que introducirse a la vida de sociedad en el mundo mágico.

Su único propósito; conseguir información sobre espejos mágicos y sus fabricantes.

Se compró una misión de estilo barroco gótico (muy espaciosa para una sola persona pero del tamaño perfecto para celebrar grandes bailes y reuniones, y con la disposición de casi un ejército de elfos domésticos a su servicio) y con un inmenso jardín que sólo contaba con unos cuantos pinos y robles como complementos al paisaje. Se encargó de invitar toda la estirpe mágica de la era. Nadie que fuera alguien importante quedaba sin invitar. Sobre todo a las familias mágicas sangre pura relacionadas con la magia oscura o estuvieran familiarizadas con los Black. Trato de ser discreto y tratar de soltar las preguntas como si no fueran importantes o como si no ocurriera nada. Las mujeres casaderas que invitaba parecían locas riendo de todo lo que decía y pestañaban con demasiada frecuencia sus pestañas como si tuvieran algo en sus ojos. Trataban de ganar sus atenciones pero no lo hacían de la manera correcta. Tenían información útil…

Pero, de nuevo, no consiguió nada de importancia, sólo información que él ya sabía. A la vez que se negaba tristemente la fama de gran anfitrión y de él mejor partido para la temporada.

Así que, maldiciendo su suerte, otra vez, decidió volver al callejón Knockturn. Estaba decidido a volver a su hogar.

**::::  
:::::**

"¡¿Cómo que desconoces a los fabricantes de espejos tridimensionales?!" exclamo, casi perplejo, Harry cuando interrogó a Burkes sobre los espejos este negó tener o conocer algún espejo de esa clase.

Según él, se debía a que eran ilegales (si como no) y el ministerio era muy estricto con ellos (sobre su uso y distribución). Tenía algo que ver con Muggles metiches y cambios históricos… en eso Harry permaneció callado. En parte era verdad.

Discutió con Bukes hasta que llego Borgin y, entre ambos, lo sacaron de quicio.

Así pues, enfadado, dejo la tienda. Ignorando a unos sonrientes magos detrás suyo que chocaban sus manos con obvia satisfacción. Le habían ganado a Le Fay. Cuyo dinero y poder se decía era más grande que del propio Ministro de Magia. Fue mejor que haberle dicho lo que sabían… si, mucho mejor.

Harry deambulo por la calle pensando que hacer. Se estaba quedando sin elecciones. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse a otra parte para conseguir su propósito. China y África serian buenas opciones, ambas estaban especializadas con otras dimensiones junto con Islandia, Escandinavia y México. Sería mejor que hablar con Chip (Su elfo domestico personal) para dejarlo en libertad antes de irse junto con los otros.

Entonces sintió un pequeño empujón a sus espaldas. Se movió ligeramente para ver con quien había chocado cuando sintió que sus ojos se agrandaban al ver como una mujer embrazada comenzaba a precipitarse a suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos y dio gracia a Dios por el entrenamiento de Auror hubiera sido tan exigente, ya que de joven jamás hubiera sido capaz de llevar a una mujer en brazos sin terminar en el suelo.

Soltó un gran suspiro y trato de acomodarla un poco para que se sintiera mejor entre sus brazos. En seguida notó que tenía los ojos cerrados y espero pacientemente hasta que los abriera. Lo cual no tardo mucho.

La misteriosa mujer abrió los ojos, Harry tuvo una extraña sensación recorriéndole la espalda que se tensó y ella bajo el rostro avergonzada, extrañándolo pero lo primero que vino a la mente de Harry fue preguntarle: "Está bien señorita?"

Su voz salió ronca debido a que anteriormente se la había pasado gritando y la mujer lo veía con ojos brillantes, ella comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, articulando palabras pero que no llegaban a oírse. Entonces ella se desmayó.

Asustado, y sin saber qué hacer, el primer instinto de Harry fue llevarla hasta San Mungo pero entonces le harían preguntas y entonces los periodistas se enterarían y volvería hacer la comidilla de todo el mundo… _mejor la llevo a casa_, pensó.

Y no tardo ni dos minutos para llevarla a su mansión, ahí mando a Chip San Mungo para traer un Sanador de manera discreta mientras que Cassy (otra de sus elfos domésticos) se hacía cargo de la mujer embarazada e inconsciente.

Él se quedó en el vestíbulo esperando la llegada del Sanador con nerviosismo mientras se preguntaba que hacia una mujer sola y embazada caminando sola por el callejón Knockturn… ¿Dónde estaba su esposo? ¿Tenía siquiera uno? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Sería huérfana o su familia la habría hecho no más de enterarse de su estado? Sus ropas indicaban que posiblemente habría vivido en las calles antes lo cual no brindaba un buen panorama para la situación actual. El Sanador llego, cuando Harry se atormentaba con el sufrimiento de la mujer, y se hizo cargo de la situación. Hizo un diagnóstico, realizo un perfil y se lo entrego a Harry.

Quien hizo un mueca ante el estado de salud de la mujer. Estaba deshidratada, desnutrida, agotada y sus reservas de magia estaban al límite, eso teniendo en cuenta que no tenía casi nada. ¿Una Squib tal vez? Si, era muy posible.

Guardo los documentos, agarro un pan y un poco de té de la cocina y volvió a la habitación de la joven. Cassy chillo al verlo pero se retiró dejándolos solos. Harry tomó lugar al lado de la cama sentándose en la silla que Cassy había puesto con anterioridad. Vio a la mujer que ahora estaba limpia y casi le dio infarto.

¡¿Merope Riddle Gaunt?!

Su boca se abrió lo doble de su tamaño y sus ojos de agrandaron. Se paró de golpe y se alejó mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. Merope Riddle Gaunt, descendiente de Slytherin, estaba en su casa. Merope Riddle Gaunt estaba en su habitación de huéspedes. ¡LA MADRE DE VOLDERMORT ESTABA EN SU CASA! Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis cuando unos gemidos provenientes de la cama llamaron su atención. Ella comenzaba a despertar.

"Es bueno ver que ya te encuentras despierta!" dijo tratando que su voz sonara alegre pero la joven pareció volver a estremecer. Rápidamente trato de reincorporarse de nuevo, pero fue detenida por las manos de Harry que la volvían a poner en su posición de acostada, recostándola suavemente.

"Sera mejor que no se fuerce mucho, en tu estado es peligroso tanta para usted como su bebe" le advierto y se preguntó cómo se vería su rostro, espera que no fuera consciente de su ira "el sanador me dijo que posiblemente te encuentres muy agotada por lo que no te preocupes por nada y solo descansa de acuerdo, yo me hare cargo de usted y de todo" vio como los ojos de Merope se llenaban de agua… ¿se notaba su arrepentimiento por haberla salvado?. "No supe si tendrías hambre por lo que solo te traje un poco de pan y té" eso pareció ser la última gota para que ella rompiera en llanto.

Entonces se dio cuenta…

Nunca nadie le había tratado con tanta amabilidad, por lo que sabía de su padre y hermano la maltratan constantemente y le insultaba por su carencia mágica, no tenía amigos y muchas personas la consideraban loca debido a su familia. Tom Riddle le había demostrado algo de afecto, pero cuando le quito el encanto de la poción de amor… solo la había asco, horror y odio antes de irse provocando que ella se sintiera que no valía nada.

Que un desconocido llegara y la tratara con tanto afecto y preocupación debió de haberle abrumado.

"¿Por qué estas siendo esto?" pregunto ella y cuando Harry la vio confusión, ella agrego "quiero decir; ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué me ayudas cuando nadie más lo ha hecho? Ni siquiera me conoces, no es como si tuvieras algún tipo de obligación conmigo al menos… entonces, ¿Por qué?"

La voz de Merope se rompió y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Lagrimas que sirvieron para que Harry tomara una decisión. Decisión que no sabía si era la correcta pero… tal vez brindaría un mejor futuro para todos.

Solo esperaba a no equivocarse.

**::::**

**::::::**

El tiempo paso y Merope se fortaleció bajo a sus cuidados y creció al igual que una flor bajo el sol. Sus cuidados y cariños fueron recompensados con la confianza de la Sra. Riddle que no tardó mucho en contarle su historia. Su aceptación (aun ante la mención de un muggle pareció tener mucho afecto) ya que llego empezó a verlo con tanta adoración que le dio miedo.

Trato de hacer todo lo que tenía que ser un marido, trato de tomar todas las responsabilidades que el Sr. Tom Riddle alguna tuvo derecho de participar, creyendo que así Merope no lo extrañaría. Y ciertamente no lo hizo. Merope parecía que solo quería vivir tratando de complacerlo y cuando ella volteaba a verlo con todo ese amor, Harry sintió mucho dolor al no poder regresarle ese afecto y creyó que cruel de su parte brindarle esperanzas de un futuro juntos, pero lo mejor para todos. Ella lo amaba no se iría de la casa y así podría vigilarla junto con el pequeño Voldy creciendo en su interior.

Entonces descubrió que ella tendría una niña. Una mujer. Una versión femenina de un desquiciado Señor Oscuro. Fue muy desconcertante.

Eso cambio todos sus planes. Había considerado casarse con Merope en algún momento en el futuro. Sabía que ella amaba a Riddle y no quería presionarla, pero este cambio lo ponía nervioso y ya no quería dejar nada al azar.

Le pidió a Merope que se casara con él dos meses después del nacimiento de Thea Lily Gaunt. Descendiente de Salazar se había lazando a sus abrazos después de su declaración y chillado un enorme "¡Sí!" antes de pedirle que le pusiera el anillo en su dedo. Ella se había visto muy feliz.

Y fue así como se encontraba frente un sacerdote dando sus nupcias a una brillante y llena de vida Merope (ahora) Le Fay.

"Yo los declaro marido y mujer" declaro el obispo "ya puede besar a la novia"

Harry se volteó a su lado derecho donde Merope lo esperaba con ansias y con notoria felicidad que era acompañada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Atrás de él se hallaban las entidades más grandes del mundo mágico del año de 1927 (y de todos los tiempos). En los brazos de Melania Black (que se había vuelto gran amiga de Merope) se encontraba una durmiente Thea, que era ajena de lo que ocurría en ese momento.

"Gracias Harry" murmuro la descendiente de Slytherin mientras cerraba los ojos.

Harry levanto sus manos para retirar el velo blanco del rostro de su novia para después darle un tierno beso en los labios, tal vez esto no era la mejor manera, pero tampoco tenía otra opción, estos tiempos eran diferentes a los suyos, la opinión pública era mucho más importante que antes y sobre todo para las damas. Merope estaba en la cuerda floja desde que Tom Riddle, su esposo muggle, la había abandonado.

Despues de dos minutos la pareja de se separo, los invitados aclamaban a la nueva pareja de recien casados mientras que Merope solo se acurrucaba mas contra su marido. Ella era una mujer feliz.

Mientras que Harry disimulo suspiro y vio como Thea lentamente comenzaba a despertar… que los juegos comiencen!

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3 El inició del Día

**Por que me lo pidieron, aquí la continuación!**

**Espero que les guste, y dejen un Review con su opinión al respecto! Ya no les entretengo y los dejos leer! :3**

* * *

Thea Le Fay no era consciente de su singular linaje, o que su madre estuvo alguna vez casada con un muggles que las abandonó tan pronto la poción de amor fue retirada de él y como su madre fue salvada de la fatalidad y el despreció de la elitista sociedad pura sangre por un apuesto mago, que poco después tomaría el lugar del muggles como su padre. Como su verdadero padre. O al menos para él sería así.

No, ella no era nada consciente sobre ello. Y tal vez era mejor así.

Pero sí que le debía toda su felicidad a su adorado padre, el hombre más increíble del mundo. Él la traba como la princesa que era.

La pequeña princesa de su mundo.

Su mayor adoración.

La luz de sus ojos.

Lo más importante de su vida.

Ella podría tener seis años, pero sabía que era lo más importante para su papá, él mismo se lo había dicho. Ella era más importante que su mamá, ella lo sabía. Aunque su papi no se lo dijera.

Entonces…

¿Por qué sentía algo raro en su pecho cuando su papá abrazaba a su mamá o cuando su mamá estampaba sus labios sobre los de su papá? Se supone que eso era normal entre los padres, o al menos en los que se querían. Abraxas se lo decía muy seguido. Walburga y Lucretia también.

Se supone que debía de ser feliz. Eso quería decir que su papi y su mamá se querían mucho, mucho. Pero su mente no entendía…

¿Por qué no era feliz? Sabía que debería.

¿Acaso era rara? Ella no lo creía.

¿Algo estaba mal? Sí, pero ella sabía que no era ella. Su papi siempre le decía que ella era perfecta tal y como era ella. Y él siempre tenía la razón.

_Tock~ tock~_

"Thea, levántate ya" llamo su madre desde afuera de su habitación, "Tu padre tiene que irse a trabajar y tus lecciones comienzan temprano hoy, y ya sabes cuánto le disgusta a tu padre que vayas sin desayunar."

Thea se levantó, aunque ella preferiría seguir durmiendo un rato más, no quería que su padre se enojara con ella.

Siempre tenía curiosidad sobre eso, podía soportar que su madre se enojara con ella, que la castigara o que sus tutores la regañaran, incluso podía aguantar que sus amigos se enojaran con ella, total, siempre eran ellos los que se arrastraban pidiendo perdón para que volvieran hacer amigos.

Pero no el de su papá.

Frunció el ceño, volviéndolo un adorable puchero. Hablando de su papá, ¿Por qué no vino el a despertarla?

No era que se llevara mal con su mamá, pero su papá siempre entraba y la despertaba con un beso en la frente antes de llevarla y dejarla frente a puerta del baño. ¿Qué? ¡Así ahorraba tiempo!... y esfuerzo… y podía dormir más tiempo!

…..

Está bien, le gustaba que la cargara en brazos…. Eran cálidos.

¡Pero todos los niños lo hacían!

Tock~ tock~

"¡Thea!" grito impaciente su madre. "¡No me hagas entrar señorita! ¡Te quiero abajo en menos de diez minutos, lo digo en serio!" y con eso se oyeron sus pasos al alejarse….

… se fue. Suspiro, con desgana se retiró al baño…

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así?

Thea hizo sus necesidades y cuando llego a su habitación llamó Cindy, su elfo domestico personal, quien la ayudo a cambiarse. Decidió usar su nuevo vestido estilo princesa de color blanco adornado con flores azules, su papá se lo había comprado ayer y no podía esperar más para usarlo.

"Un hermoso vestido de princesa para una hermosa princesa"

Le había dicho su padre con su hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. La pequeña Thea sonrió con cariño y se abrazó fuertemente así misma. Su padre siempre la consentía. Como se lo merecía una princesa.

Thea bajo corriendo las escaleras con ese pensamiento en mente, ansiosa para que iniciara el día y pasarlo con su persona más querida en toda su vida. Entonces, cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de llegar al comedor, fue recibida con la imagen de su madre besado a su padre y como este le respondía rodeándole la cintura con las manos. Incomoda, la pequeña Le Fay se quedó parada donde estaba. Ella no quería verlo, no quería estar ahí, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que su padre se dio cuenta de su presencia. El mago se separó de la bruja y trato de evitar que un sonrojo se apoderada de sus mejillas. Tosió para aclarar su garganta y con una sonrisa amable se acercó a Thea que no se movía de su lugar.

"¡Parece que la princesa ya despertó!" exclamo él. Thea, por extraño que parezca, sintió ganas de darle a su papá un par de buenas cachetadas cuando lo vio acercarse a ella sonriente. Agarro con fuerza los bordes de su vestido y se esforzó en no decir nada de lo que le venía a su mente. Su padre había gastado miles y miles de galeones al mes para que tuviera la mejor educación, mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeras de juego o niñas de su edad, y se negaba a dar un berrinche que podría terminar por avergonzarla aún más que él hecho que se sintiera engañada porque sus padres se besaran como lo haría cualquier otra pareja.

Hizo una reverencia antes que su padre llegara a su lado y dijo: "Buenos días padre, madre. Lamento la demora, tratare que esto no vuelva a ocurrir"

Se sintió orgullosa de que sus palabras salieran suavemente de sus labios. La señora Brian (su maestra de etiqueta) estaría orgullosa si pudiera verla en esos momentos.

Su padre se detuvo momentáneamente y se le quedo observando. Thea pensó que, posiblemente, su padre estaba evaluando a sus maestros y lecciones con esa presentación y sabiendo que no pudo haber salido mejor, ella levanto su rostro con orgullo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando los ojos de su padre parecían fríos y calculadores.

Él nunca hacia eso…

No con ella al menos.

**::::**

**::::::**

Harry se despertó como todas las mañanas desde que se casó con Merope Gaunt ex Riddle. Ella lo despertó con un beso en los labios para después darle una sonrisa cálida, Harry la observó mientras que ella caminaba por la habitación y comenzaba en arreglarse, era muy difícil imaginar que esa alegre y cálida mujer había sido antes un ser anhelante por la muerte y sin un objetivo en la vida…

"Voy a despertar a Thea querido, el desayuno estará listo dentro de poco, así que por favor no tardes muchos" y le aviso que el baño ya estaba preparado por si quería tomar uno antes de ir al Ministerio. Cuando le informo su decisión, Merope abandono la habitación para ir a despertar a Thea… su hija…

Harry a veces se preguntaba si hacia lo correcto en tratarla como lo hacía.

Sabía que Tom Riddle había crecido sin amor y sin prácticamente nada y creyó (y aun cree) que, si le da todo lo que quiera, Thea no tendría motivos para odiar a los muggles. Aunque una parte de él temía que la estuviera volviendo una niña malcriada o desagradable (o ambas cosas) con todos los regalos que le daba, pero es que no sabía que más hacer.

Nunca estuvo cerca de un niño pequeño, ni que decir de un bebé, pero su complejo de héroe no podía dejarlas solas. Ambas mujeres lo necesitaban, Merope necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara sin condición y Thea necesitaba a un padre, un padre atento y que le diera las cosas que ella creía que merecía con el poder con venía con eso…

Y, tristemente, él era el único con esas condiciones económicas y de estatus social que le permitían criar tanto a una hija (que no era suya) y cuidar de otra persona sin pedir nada a cambio (los puras sangres no lo harían por ser nomas "buenas personas") y eso se debía a que era el único que le había dado a Merope una oportunidad, una oportunidad de mostrarle de cómo era ella por dentro.

Para que le mostrara a una joven de diecinueve años (en su momento) que buscaba amor y aceptación. Y él intento ayudarla, decidió tomar el lugar del Sr. Riddle y verla por ellas, llevo a Merope a los mejores lugares para comprar y diseñar la mejor ropa para las elites de la sociedad mágica, la joven embarazada se había visto muy afligida entre tantas telas y estructuras que nunca antes se había atrevido a soñar se mostró muy agradecida cuando él tomó el control de la cita y comenzó a dar órdenes de izquierda a derecha a todo el mundo.

Después la llevo a un salón de belleza, ahí Merope fue arreglada a la última moda, y a pesar que Harry no les daba importancia a esos detalles, no quiso que Merope se sintiera inferior a los demás o que creyera que a él no le importaba lo suficiente como comprarle algo. Recordó su tiempo con los Dursley, y lo feliz que era cuando le regalaban algo, por insignificante que fuera.

Entonces se imaginó que, tal vez, Merope se sentía muy especial ese día y por ello se empecino por comprarle todo lo que quisiera y pudiera desear.

Tal vez era cierto que Merope nunca llegaría a ser una gran belleza como Ginny pero seguía siendo muy bonita a su forma de ser, y por eso decidió mantenerla a su lado. Aunque no negara que también lo hizo para poder tener un ojo puesto esa versión femenina de su enemigo mortal.

Harry suspiro, se sentía mal usar a Merope de ese modo, pero no tenia de otra.

Con esos pensamientos en mente entro al baño, salió en menos de veinte minutos y termino de arreglarse. Cuando llego al comedor Merope lo esperaba con una agradable sonrisa y lanzándose hacia él para volver a besarlo. Él respondió obviamente, Merope era muy sensible cuando la trataba de otra forma que fuera amoroso y consentidor. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que noto otra presencia mágica.

Thea los veía sin moverse de su lugar haciéndole girar los ojos internamente. Ella era demasiado educada para su edad. Se separó de su actual esposa y fue por su hija, ella lo vía como si quisiera golpearlo o algo así, pero no dijo nada que no fuera:

"¡Parece que la princesa ya despertó!"

Provocando que su mirada se intensificara antes de suavizarse, muy rápidamente, y que le respondiera con una reverencia y modelas demasiado altos para alguien de su edad. ¿Tan Slytherin a esa edad? ¿Qué podría significar eso? ¿Una futura señora oscura creciendo bajo su techo? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería de ir por Dumbledore?

Su mente comenzó a mostrarle un montón de posibilidades y, antes que lo supiera, sus ojos se volvieron fríos. Al notar la sorpresa en los ojos de Thea Harry se apresuró a cambiarla y darle una gran sonrisa. Thea, al verlo sonreír, también sonrió y fue hacia sus brazos sin dudar.

Incomodo, pero sin demostrarlo, la abrazo contra así con fuerza y, a la vez, provocaba que la pequeña bruja restregó su rostro contra su pecho y suspiro felizmente. Harry la llevo hasta su asiento y luego fue hasta Merope para moverle el asiento para que ella se sentara y se acomodara y después poder sentarse en su asiento en la silla que se hallaba en la parte superior de la mesa. El desayuno comenzó con una competencia entre las dos mujeres para llamar su atención y no termino hasta que se fue hora que él se fuera a trabajar, y, como siempre, ellas volvieron a pelearse hasta por ver quién sería la primera en despedirse de él.

Harry sonrió con cariño, así él se imaginó que actuaría una verdadera familia unida. Soltando unas cuantas carcajadas por la discusión de las brujas Harry se acercó a ellas. Le dio un beso a en la frente a Thea para después darle otro a Merope en los labios y salir por la chimenea. Se carcajeo aún más fuerte para sus adentros al verlas ruborizarse ante sus besos.

Harry desapareció cuando las llames verdes lo envolvieron.

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado ;3 y que les anime a ve mis otros trabajos!**

**Casi todos son fem harry e incluso tengo un JamesPotterxFemHarry ángel versión, por si no lo sabían y quieren leer algo por el estilo ;3**

**Nos leemos luego! *besitos***


End file.
